A mobile communication system of an E-UTRAN scheme is configured to provide “EPC-MO-LR” which is a positioning service for providing location information in response to a request from a predetermined mobile station.
Furthermore, in the mobile communication system of the E-UTRAN scheme, it has been defined that it is possible for a mobile station UE to perform “CS Fallback process” in order to use “MO-LR” which is a positioning service for providing location information in response to a request from a predetermined mobile station in a mobile communication system of a UTRAN scheme.